The son I never Knew Untill now
by In-my-own-world555
Summary: Ok this is my First FanFic even i agree it isn't that good do feel free to Review, So basiclly it's about The Joker had a son he never knew he had and half of Gotham Hear's the news the same time as him.


This Is my first fan fiction so be nice!

The man stood on the scaffolding looking down at the swarms of police officers and on lookers.

"I'll do it he cried I'll jump" He was a tall skinny man only in his early 20's with long wavy brown hair, a Brown t-shirt on and blue jeans he looked liked he hadn't slept for a week.

"Dam, Dam, Dam said pc Rowan he was also a tall man with brown short hair Listen Kid he shouted up on the mega phone is there anything we can do to stop you from jumping?"

"Yeah the terrified man shouted back I want the joker!"

"He wants the Joker? Pc Rowan said puzzled Ok if it's going stop him from jumping send out a search party for the joker!"

Batman had just arrived, "Well you took you're time Batman"

Batman just looked at him with his cold stare "What's the problem?"

"Well this guy up there is threatening to jump unless we get the joker to come down here? Do you have any idea were he might….." Before Pc Rowan could finish his sentence batman was off "I hate it when he does that" Pc Rowan sighed and turn round to face the man on the scaffolding.

"JOKER!" Batman shouted as he burst through a door of an abandoned warehouse

The joker stood there with Harley Quinn and were plotting their next big robbery

"What do u want now Batsy? The joker sighed I haven't done anything….yet"

Harley laughed

"Your needed Batman shouted back at him either comes the easy way or the hard way"

"Hmmm well I do like a bit of s challenge The Joker said so I'll have to go with the hard way"

Batman just sighed "Look Joker there is a man in the town square and he is going to jump unless you come"

"Why should I care if a man is going to jump? You should know me buy now batsy" but before the joker could do anything batman ran forward and somehow managed to tie him up with one of his new gadgets

" No!" Harley shouted Batman grabbed her to by this time batman had informed the police where the joker was and they cam bursting through the door

"I really hate you, you know that" The Joker said with a slight giggle in his voice

Batman just rolled his eyes and went back to the town square.

30 minutes later they all arrived. They got the Joker out and batman took Harley to a different place "I want to stay! I want to stay!" Harley shouted at Batman

"You can't you've been told to go and that's what your doing!" Batman said as he looked the door on the police holding cell.

"It isn't fair I bet you set us up"

There was no reply from Batman as he was already on his way back to the town square.

"What do you want!?" The Joker said as he was forced to approach Pc Rowan

"Look I never thought I would say this but we need you're that man up there" Pc Rowan pointed to the top off the scaffolding were the man still was is going to jump "he specifically requested that he wants you here" Pc Rowan said with a shudder

"So you want me here to help the people ho have been trying to arrest me for the past years no thank-you" The Joker said angrily

"We'll give you a deal Joker we won't arrest you after this IF you help us but if you don't then we will arrest you on the spot"

"That's Blackmail! The joker shouted back well I suppose it does make sense so all I need to do is tell that person I'm here and I can go free?"

"Yip so will you help now?"

"Fine but I'm keeping you to you're deal if you don't and you do arrest me I will always find someway to escape" the joker but his arm around Pc Rowan and pointed to the bank and said "You know that nice new bank over there arrest me and I blow it up hehe"

Pc Rowan looked at the rest of the police officers sighed and said "Deal now go!"

The Joker was escorted to the front of the scaffolding and Pc Rowan shouted on the mega phone "Alright kid the jokers here what do you want now?"

"I want to speak to him"

There were murmured voices around

The joker was given the mega phone and said "Alright I'm here what do you want I'm a busy man!"

"We'll this is the only way I could get you to listen I was to scared to try and find you because I knew you would only end up killing me so here goes erm we'll I'm you're erm …… son?"

There was even more murmured voice's going around there was no reply form the joker for which seemed like several minutes then he spoke " I see the joker said how can I be sure though because this might be some set up?" "Wouldn't surprise me" The Joker whispered

"We'll you remember Tanya from the bank? My mother? You remember the one night stand eh?"

"Oh crap" The joker accidentally said on the mega phone

_Please review _


End file.
